


does it almost feel like you've been here before

by slothy_girl



Series: that spark of black that i seem to love [8]
Category: One Direction (Band), The Addams Family (1991)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Addams Family, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Twisted but Sweet, light gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothy_girl/pseuds/slothy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>beheading isn’t something him and harry did a lot of even after louis found out it was something they could do; they were a bit too caught up in each other to do much else at the beginning, and when they would, they usually turned to other more familiar methods of fun and pleasure because it’s easier than working out the mechanics of something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	does it almost feel like you've been here before

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This is all just a big writing experiment for me, as well as me trying to bring my dreams of an Addams' family AU to life, so I'm just trying to have fun with it!
> 
> I am not British in any way except in my ancestry, and this has not been Brit picked. If anyone is interested in helping out or just wants to offer some general constructive criticism, leave a comment or come say hi on my tumblr (slothy-girl)!
> 
> Title from the song “Pompeii" by Bastille.
> 
> Thanks: Thank you to my wonderful beta, Jennifer! All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Possible Trigger Warnings: While I hate to spoil things, I’d rather you all be safe than sorry, so please heed the warnings! This fic contains some mentions to universe typical violence and the aftermath of beheading.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money off of this, and this is in no way a reflection on reality, etc.

“so, did you like it? is it something we want to repeat again or experiment with more in the future or is it a no go?” louis asks as he gingerly fits harry’s head back onto the fleshy stub of his neck.

reattaching heads has always been a bit of a delicate and often tricky process. it involves a lot of twisting and turning and checking and rechecking where the seam has already started to close to ensure that hair doesn’t get caught up in the healing strands of flesh. louis isn’t exactly old hat to it; in fact, it wasn’t until he met harry that he even began to even contemplate the act of cutting his own head off, much less someone else’s. 

beheading isn’t something him and harry did a lot of even after louis found out it was something they could do; they were a bit too caught up in each other to do much else at the beginning, and when they would, they usually turned to other more familiar methods of fun and pleasure because it’s easier than working out the mechanics of something new. harry is more familiar to it, to being and accepting himself as other, than louis, certainly, since his gemma and anne are other, where beheading is a relatively easy and natural occurrence. louis’ mum and sisters are not like them though; they’re normal, and while they are used to louis and the strangeness that surrounds him, he’s always been so hesitant to subject them to some of the more violent things he can do. he doesn’t want to scar them or make them afraid of him or accidently hurt them. 

(jay has always said that she would rather he be himself; that it’s normal for him to be able to do those things and if he can’t be himself around his family, then what good is it to be around them at all, just be careful around your sisters since they can get hurt in ways that you cannot. she always points out, when she sees him covering up and attempting to act like a normal person, that she knew what she had been getting into when she had gotten with his biological father, that she knew troy had been other and that any children she would have with him would likely have those traits too. 

she had been born into a family that knows about them, after all, had grown up with friends like louis, had dated people who were other like him, so there’s no use trying to hide from her, much less his sisters who will learn and know just as she does. he just needs to make sure the girls understand they can’t do what he can, that they’re not other like him, so they don’t accidently hurt themselves.

sadly, this sort of confidence jay had in him hadn’t been enough to keep him from trying to be as normal as possible.)

these days, he’s still a bit hesitant when around his family, especially since Dan, who is normal too, came into the picture (though to be fair, apparently, he grew up knowing people like louis as well so there’s that he guesses). even with harry there and relaxed at his side, he still sometimes can’t help the instinct to hide it when the girls are around. the girls have grown up a lot these past three years though, enough to realize how different they are, and to tell him how cool they think he is for it. 

he may have cried a bit later on when everyone else had gone to bed, wrapped up tight in harry’s arms, face pressed into the line of his neck where his heart beats strongest, clutching at harry’s back like a life line and letting harry coddle him because maybe it really is okay for him to be like this, that being other doesn’t automatically make him a freak.

since zayn, liam, and niall have become privy to just how unnatural louis and harry actually are and have come to terms and accepted it (even become relatively comfortable with it too), beheading, among other severed body parts, has become a bit of a thing that has happened more often, usually as a way of pranking the other boys. 

the way they scream and shout in startled terror and then get exasperated and irritated and fond when they realize it’s just louis or just harry, who can live just fine with his head severed from his body, is so entertaining; louis doesn’t think using his otherness to scare the crap out of them will ever get old, especially when it makes harry laugh so hard he nearly coughs up his lungs.

to be fair though, the boys always seem to find ways to get back at them, some way or another.

he has gotten good at beheading though with this recent practice, reconnecting certain arteries and muscles first before moving the head so the trachea slips over to where it belongs.

harry hums thoughtfully, body slack and messy with sweat and come. he passes a sluggish perfunctory hand over the healing line of his throat and giggles when louis bends over harry to nip at the healed curve of his adam’s apple. “a bit strange.” he clears his throat when it comes out scratchy and hoarse. louis smirks a little and goes to retrieve a wet flannel to clean up the mess a bit. “um, but I liked it… like a lot.”

“hm, really?” louis passes the cloth over the both of them, quick and sure, before pitching it into the hamper. he collapses onto his side, pressed nice and close to the overheated line of harry’s body, propping his head up on one hand and using the other to rearrange the curls he loves so much so it’s not in his favorite boy’s eyes.

“mm.” harry’s eyes slip closed and he makes a soft keening noise, melting boneless and pliant under the petting. he still looks so out of it but still so sweet and beautiful that louis can’t help but drop a series of slow kisses to the curled corner of his mouth, to his cheeks and nose and dimple.

“yeah, it was really hot, erm—being able to be able to watch what you do to me and being able to feel it too. it was—s’nice… sexy.” harry giggles again and flops his head over to rest in the curve of louis’ neck, tucking in close before he starts sucking a dark purpling bruise into the otherwise soft and unmarred skin there. louis sighs contently and wills the feeling of pleasurably rough suction to penetrate through whatever barriers normally keep him from feeling any sort of pain. 

by tomorrow, the love bite louis is sure would take at least a week to disappear on a normal person will have faded to look days old instead of only hours. that’s one of the more disappointing things about being what they are; they can’t bruise easily or for long (no matter how much they wish the marks they painstakingly bite into each other’s skin would stay; they can only slow the healing process by a few hours at most) and any cuts or burns heal quickly and efficiently and leave nothing behind to show for it. 

they don’t scar at all; they can do anything to their bodies and as long as they reattach things correctly, it’s like it never happened at all. sometimes, louis wishes this wasn’t the case.

“good,” louis says. when harry’s sucking has dwindled off to sleepy little kitten licks, louis gently rolls him over onto his side before sliding in behind him, lining up the curves of their bodies like puzzle pieces. pressing his nose into the damp curled strands at the base of harry’s neck, he reaches over the side of their coffin inspired bed (and thank god they are home, that they’re on break and can afford to sleep in tomorrow) to draw the cover up and over, closing them away from the rest of the world so all that’s left is darkness and the sound of their sleeping breaths.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's the end! I hope you guys enjoyed the ride :) I may, someday, write out the wedding headcanon I have, however, it will not be anytime soon or maybe not at all lol. It depends on life and how motivated I am to take it on because I KNOW it's going to be quite the project...
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
